interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-English Dictionary g
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- g abbr = gramma gabardina n 1. Hist. gaberdine; 2. gabardine (= fabric “gabardine”) gado n codfish, gade gage F n wages, pay Hence: ingagiar & gai adj gay (= merry) Hence: gaitate gaio n Ornith. jay gaitate n gaiety gal- gal-/galact- n in compounds gal- (= milk) Hence: ornithogalo etc. ... gala n gala; habito de gala gala dress galante adj gallant (= polite and attentive to the women) Hence: galanteria; galantear galantear v to court, woo galanteria (-ía) n gallantry (= polite attention to the women) galata (gá-) n Galatian; epistola al galatas Epistle to the Galatians Hence: Galatia-galatic Galatia npr Galatia galatic adj Galatian, Galatic galea (-éa) n galley (1. as in “to condemn to the galleys”; 2. Print.) Hence: galeassa; galera &; galeon; galeota galeassa n galleass galeon n galleon galeota n galiot galera n galley (as in “to condemn to the galleys”) Hence: galeriano galeria (-ía) n gallery (1. covered passageway; 2. Theat.; 3. art museum) galeriano n galley slave Galicia npr Galicia (= former Austrian crownland) Hence: galician-galiciano galician adj Galician (= of the Austrian crownland of Galicia) galiciano n Galician (= as in “Galician from Lwow”) Galilea (-éa) n Galilee Hence: galilee-galileo galilee (-ée) adj Galilean (= of Galilee) galileo (-éo) n Galilean galimatias (-ías) n gibberish, jargon, galimatias gall- see Galles Gallecia npr Galicia (= province at the northwest corner of Spain) gallecian adj Galician (= of Spanish province of Galicia) galleciano n Galician, Gallegan, Gallego (1. native of Galicia in Spain; 2. Galician language) galleco n Gallego, Gallegan, Galician (1. native of Galicia in Spain; 2. Galician language) Hence: Gallecia-gallecian-galleciano gallego H n Gallego, Gallegan, Galician (1. native of Galicia in Spain; 2. Galician language) Galles (gál-) npr Wales; Prince de Galles Prince of Wales Hence: gallese gallese¹ adj Welsh gallese² n 1. Welshman, Welshwoman; 2. Welsh (language) galletto n chicken, cockerel Gallia npr (Gaul = the land of the Gauls) galliarda n Dancing galliard galliarde adj vigorous, hardy, hearty; lively, brisk, jolly, etc. Hence: galliardia; galliardo; galliarda galliardia (-ía) n vigor; liveliness, gaiety, etc. galliardo n hefty fellow, jolly chap, blade, etc. gallic adj Gallic (1. Gaulish; 2. French) gallican adj Hist Gallican gallicanismo n Hist. Gallicanism gallicano n Hist. Gallican gallicismo n Gallicism gallico n Gaulish (language) gallina n 1. hen; 2. chicken (= domestic fowl, barnyard fowl); gallina de India Turkey hen Hence: gallinero; galliniera; gallinetta; gallinacee-gallinaceas; gallinicultura etc. gallinaceas npl Zool. gallinaceans gallinacee adj Zool. gallinaceous gallinero n chicken farmer, poultry man gallinetta n chicken, chick; pullet gallinicultura n chicken breeding galliniera n chicken coop gallium (gál-) n Chem. gallium gallo¹ n Gaul (= inhabitant of Gaul) Hence: Gallia; gallic-gallicismo, gallican-gallicanismo; gallicano, gallico; gallium; gallomania etc.; gallophile etc.; galloroman etc. gallo² n rooster, cock; gallo de India Turkey cock Hence: galletto; gallina & gallomania (-ía) n Gallomania, Francomania gallon A n gallon gallophile adj Gallophile, Francophile Hence: gallophilia; gallophilo gallophilia (-ía) n Gallophilism, Francophilism gallophilo (-ló-) n Gallophile, Francophile gallophobe (-ló-) adj Gallophobe, Francophobe Hence: gallophobia; gallophobo gallophobia (-ía) n Gallophobia, Francophobia gallophobo (-ló-) n Gallophobe, Francophobe galloroman adj Gallo-Roman galocha (-sha) n galosh, overshoe galon n braid, galloon; also: Mil. chevron; galones Mil. stripes Hence: galonero; galonar galonar v to braid (= to trim with braid) galonero n braid or galloon maker galopar v to gallop (= to go at a gallop); phthisis galopante Pathol. galloping consumption Hence: galopo galopo n 1. gallop; 2. Dancing galop galvan- see Galvani, Luigi Galvani, Luigi npr discoverer of galvanism Hence: galvanismo; galvanic; galvanisar-galvanisation; galvanometro etc.; galvanoplastia etc. galvanic adj galvanic (as in “galvanic battery”) galvanisar v to galvanize galvanisation n galvanization galvanismo n galvanism galvanometro (-ó-) n galvanometer galvanoplastia (-ía) n galvanoplastics, galvanoplasty Hence: galvanoplastic-galvanoplastica galvanoplastic adj galvanoplastic galvanoplastica n galvanoplastics gamba n Anat. leg; (viola de) gamba Mus. (viola da) gamba Hence: gambada &; gambiera; gambito; gambon gambada n gambol Hence: gambadar gambadar v to gambol gambiera n 1. legging; 2. jambeau (= armor for the leg) gambito n Chess gambit gambon n ham, gammon gameta n Biol. gamete gamma n I. gamma (= third letter of the Greek alphabet); II. gamut (1. Mus.: 2. as in “gamut of colors, emotions, etc.”); radio gamma gamma ray Hence: gammate; digamma etc. gammate adj hooked (as in “hooked cross”); cruce gammate hooked cross, gammadion, swastika gamo- n in compounds gamo- (= marriage) Hence: gamomania etc.; bigame etc.; cryptogame etc.; endogame etc.; misogame etc.; monogame etc.; polygame etc. gamomania (-ía) n Psychol. gamomania Gange npr Ganges Hence: gangetic gangetic adj Gangetic gangli- see ganglion gangliforme adj gangliform ganglioma n Pathol. ganglioma ganglion (-ánglion) n ganglion Hence: ganglionitis; ganglionar; ganglioma; gangliforme etc. ganglionar adj ganglionary ganglionitis (-ítis) n ganglionitis gangrena n gangrene Hence: gangrenose; gangrenar gangrenar v to gangrene gangrenose adj gangrenous gangster A n gangster ganiabile adj that can be won or gained ganiar v 1. to win, gain; 2. to earn; 3. to win or gain over; ganiar tempore to gain, or play for, time; ganiar un loco to gain or reach a place ganiator n winner, gainer ganio n gain, profit Hence: ganiar-ganiabile, ganiator, reganiar garage F n garage Hence: garagista garagista (-jis-) n garagekeeper, garageman garante n guarantor, guarantee Hence: garantia; garantir garantia (-ía) n guarantee, guaranty, warranty garantir v to guarantee (1. “to guarantee the quality of”; 2. to warrant) Garden, Alexander npr American botanist Hence: gardenia gardenia n gardenia garden-party A n garden party garnison F n garrison garrettiera n garter; ordine del garrettiera Order of the Garter garretto n hollow of the knee Hence: garrettiera garrotar v to garrote (= to strangle with the garrote) garrote H n garrote, garrotte (1. instrument used for garroting; 2. execution by means of the garrote) Hence: garrotar garrular v babble, prattle, chatter garrule adj garrulous Hence: garrulitate; garrular garrulitate n garrulity garson n lad, boy, young man, youth gas n gas (= gaseous substance; specif.: gas for lighting or heating); gas hilarante laughing gas; gas lacrimogene tear gas Hence: gasolina; gasose; gasificar-gasification; gasiforme etc.; gasometro etc.; gasogene etc. gasificar v to gasify (= to make gascous) gasification n gasification gasiforme adj gasiform, in a gaseous state gasogene adj gas-producing; aerating Hence: gasogeno gasogeno (-ó-) n gas producer gasolina n gasoline, petrol gaso-metro (-ó-) n gasometer gasose adj gaseous gastralgia (-ía) n Med. gastralgia gastric adj gastric gastritis (-ítis) n Med. gastritis gastro n abdomen, belly, stomach Hence: gastritis; gastrula; gastric; gastralgia etc.; gastroenteritis etc.; gastronome etc.; gastropode etc.; gastroenteric etc.; gastroscopio etc., gastrotomia etc. gastroenteric adj gastroenteric gastroenteritis (-ítis) n Med. gastroenteritis gastronome (-tró) adj gastronomic Hence: gastronomia-gastronomic; gastronomo gastronomia (-ía) n gastronomy gastonomic adj gastronomic gastronomo (-tró-) n gastronome, gastronomist gastropode (-ópode) adj gastropodous, gastropod Hence: gastropodo gastropodo (-ópodo) n Zool. gastropod, gasteropod; gastropodos Zool. Gastropoda, Gasteropoda gastroscopia (-ía) n gastroscopy gastroscopio n Med. gastroscope Hence: gastroscopia gastrotomia (-ía) n Surg. gastrotomy gastrula n Embryol. gastrula gauder v to rejoice; gauder de to enjoy Hence: gaudio-gaudiose; gaudimento gaudimento n enjoyment gaudio n joy gaudiose adj joyful, joyous Gauss, Karl Friedrich npr mathematician after whom the “gauss” is named; logarithmos de Gauss Gaussian or Gauss’s logarithms Hence: gauss gauss n Elec. gauss gaza n gauze gazon n lawn (= ground covered with fine grass) ge- n in compounds geo- (= earth) Hence: geode; apogee-apogeo; epigee; hypogee-hypogeo; perigee-perigeo; geographo etc.; geologo etc.; geometra etc.; georama etc.; geopolitica etc.; geocentric etc.; geodesia etc.; geogenia etc. Gedeon npr Gideon geisha J n geisha gelar v to freeze (1. to cause to freeze; 2. to become ice) gelatina n gelatin Hence: gelatinose gelatinose adj gelatinous gelato n ice (= ice cream, sherbet, etc.) gelatura n freezing, frost; also: chilblain gelea (-éa) n jelly gelo n frost (as in “night frost”) Hence: gelar-gelea, gelatura, gelato-gelatina &, congelar &, disgelar & gemer v to groan; to whine; to sigh; also: to coo Hence: gemimento; gemito gemimento n groaning, sighing; whine; also: cooing geminar v to geminate geminate 1. pp of geminar; 2. adj geminate gemination n gemination geminative n geminative gemine adj 1. twin; 2. double, two-fold Hence: geminar-gemination, geminative, geminate; gemino; trigemine etc. gemino (gé-) n twin; Geminos Astron. Gemini, Twins gemito (gé-) n groan, whine gemma n 1. gem (= precious stone, pearl, etc.); 2. Bot. gemma; sal gemma rock salt Hence: gemmula; gemmifere; gemmar-gemmation, gemmate; ingemmar gemmar v 1. to gem, adorn with gems; 2. to gemmate, bud gemmate 1. pp of gemmar; 2. adj gemmed, jeweled gemmation n gemmation, budding gemmifere adj gemmiferous gemmula n Bot. gemmule gen n Biol. gene gen-¹ v in derivatives and compounds gen- (as in “genitive,” “progenitor” etc.) Hence: genitive &; genitor; genitura-primogenitura etc.; genite-genital, congenite, primogenite etc.; ingenue etc.; indigena; progen- &; terrigene etc. gen-² v in derivatives and compounds gen- (as in “genesis”, “genetic” etc.) Hence: genese-anthropogenese etc.; palingenese etc.; genetic-biogenetic etc.; genetica; gasogene ete.; photogene etc.; vitelligene etc.; glycogene etc.; heterogene etc.; heterogenee etc.; exogene etc.; hydrogeno etc.; thallogeno etc.; ontogenia etc. gena n Anat. cheek Hence: genal genal adj chin, genal gendarme F n gendarme genea- n in compounds genea- (= descent) Hence: genealogo etc. genealogia (-ía) n genealogy (1. line of descent; 2. study of descent]) genealogic adj genealogical; arbore genealogic genealogical tree, family tree genealogista n genealogist genealogo (-á-) n genealogist Hence: genealogia-genealogista; genealogic general¹ adj general; in general in general Hence: generalitate; generalisar-generalisabile, generalisation, generalisator; general²-generalato, generalissimo general² n general generalato n generalship (= office or tenure of a general) generalisabile adj generalizable generalisar v to generalize generalisation n generalization (1. act of generalizing; 2. general inference) generalisator n generalizer generalissmo (-íssmo) n generalissimo generalitate n generality (1. generalness; 2. greatest part, majority; 3. general statement) generar v to generate (= to produce) Hence: generation; generative; generator-turbogenerator etc.; degenerar &; ingenerar &; regenerar & generation n generation (1. act of generating; 2. as in “three generations”); generation spontanee spontaneous generation generative adj generative generator n Elec. generator; attrib. generating, generative genere n 1. Bot. genus; 2. kind, sort, type, etc.; 3. Lit. genre; 4. Gram. gender Hence: general &; generic; generose &; generar & generic adj generic generose adj I. of noble lineage, high-born; of good breed; II. generous (1. noble; 2. liberal) Hence: generositate; ingenerose-ingenerositate generositate n generosity (1. nobleness of mind; 2. liberality) genese (gé-) n genesis; Genese Bib. Genesis genesis (gé-) n genesis; Genesis Bib. Genesis Hence: biogenesis etc.; palingenesis etc. genetic adj genetic (1. of genesis; 2. of genetics) genetica n genetics (= the science of genetics) Geneva npr Geneva Hence: genevese genevese¹ adj Geneva, Genevan genevese² n Genevan genial adj of genius, inspired; homine genial man of genius genicular v to bend the knee, kneel (down) geniculate adj geniculate (= bent abruptly at an angle) geniculation n 1. (act of) bending the knee, kneeling (down); 2. geniculation geniculiera n Armor genouillère geniculo n knee Hence: geniculiera; genicular-geniculation, geniculate genio n genius (1. spirit; guardian spirit, elemental spirit, jinni, etc.; 2. innate character, disposition or aptitude; 3. man of genius) Hence: genial-congenial & genital adj genital genite (gé-) adj begotten genitival adj Gram. genitival genitive adj 1. generative; 2. Gram. genitive, possessive Hence: genitivo-genitival genitivo n Gram. genitive genitor n sire, begetter genitura n 1. generation, begetting; 2. offspring genocidio n genocide genos Gr. n Hist. genos; geno- geno- (1. kind, genus; 2. race; 3. offspring) Hence: genotypo etc.; genocidio etc. genotypo (-ó-) n genotype Genoveva nprf Genevieve gente n people (1. nation, national group; 2. persons, folk); derecto del gentes law of nations Hence: gentil & gentiana n Bot. gentian Hence: gentianacee-gentianaceas gentianaceas npl Bot. Gentianaceae gentianacee adj gentianaceous gentil¹ adj 1. noble; 2. nice, pleasant; 3. Hist. gentile Hence: gentilessa; gentilitate; gentilismo; gentilhomine etc. gentil² n Hist. gentile gentilessa n niceness, pleasantness gentilhomine n 1. nobleman; 2. gentleman (as in “a real gentleman”) gentilismo n Hist. gentilism gentilitate n Hist. gentiledom Gentius (gén-) npr 180 B.C.; King of Illyria who discovered the gentian according to Pliny Hence: gentiana & gentleman A n gentleman (as in “a real gentleman”) genu n knee Hence: geniculo &: genuflecter etc. Genua npr Genoa Hence: genuese genuese adj/n Genoese genuflecter flect-/-flex- v to genuflect Hence: genuflexion genuflex- see genuflecter genuflexion n genuflection, genuflexion genuin adj genuine (1. purebred; 2. real, authentic) Hence: genuinitate genuinitate n genuineness geocentric adj geocentric (= pertaining to or measured from the earth’s center) geode n Geol. geode geodesia (-ía) n geodesy Hence: geodesic geodesic adj geodetic geodetic adj geodetic geogenia (-ía) n geogeny Hence: geogenic geogenic adj geogenic geognosia (-ía) n geognosy geognosta n geognost (= one versed in geognosy) Hence: geognostic geognostic adj geognostic geogonia (-ía) n geogony geogonic adj geogonic geographia (-ía) n geography; geographia physic physical geography; geographia economic economic geography; geographia politic political geography geographic adj geographical geographo (-ó-) n geographer Hence: geographia; geographic geologia (-ía) n geology (1. science of geology; 2. geological features of a given area) geologic adj geological geologista n geologist geologo (-ólogo) n geologist Hence: geologia-geologista; geologic geomante n geomancer, geomant Hence: geomantia-geomantic geomantia (-ía) n geomancy geomantic adj geomantic geometra (-ó-) n geometer, geometrician Hence: geometria; geometric geometria (-ía) n geometry; geometria plan plane geometry geometric adj geometric, geometrical geophysic adj geophysical Hence: geophysica geophysica n geophysics geopolitica n geopolitics georama n georama Georgia npr Geog. Georgia georgian adj Georgian (1. pertaining to George; 2. pertaining to Georgia) Georgio nprm George Hence: Georgia; georgian geotropic adj Biol. geotropic geotropismo n Biol. geotropism geranio n geranium gerente n manager gerentia n management gerer ger-/gest- v to manage, administer Hence: gerundio &; gerente-gerentia; gestion; gesto &; gesta; gestar &; congerer &; digerer &; ingerer &; suggerer &; belligerente etc. german adj German Hence: Germania; germanismo; germanista-germanistic, germanistica; germanium; germanisar; germano-germanic; germanophile etc.; judeogerman etc.; pangerman etc. Germania n Germany germanic adj Germanic germanisar v to Germanize (= to make German) germanismo n Germanism germanista n Germanist (= scholar in Germanics) germanistic adj Germanist, Germanistic germanistica n Germanics germanium (-má-) n Chem. germanium germano n German (1. “German language”; 2. native of Germany) germanophile adj Germanophile Hence: germanophilo germanophilo (-ó-) n Germanophile germi- see germine germicida n germicide (= substance that kills germs); attrib. germicidal Hence: germicidal germicidal adj germicidal germinar v to germinate germination n germination germinative adj germinative germine n germ; germine pathogenic (disease) germ Hence: germinar-germination, germinative; germicida etc. geront- n in derivatives and compounds geront-, geronto- (= old man) Hence: gerontocratia etc. ... gerontocratia (-ía) n gerontocracy gerundio n Gram. gerund Hence: gerundive-gerundivo gerundive adj Gram. gerundive, gerundial gerundivo n Gram. gerundive gest- see gerer gesta n exploit Gestapo G n Gestapo (= secret state police in Nazi Germany) gestar v to be with child or young Hence: gestation; gestatori gestation n gestation gestatori adj gestatory gesticular v to gesticulate Hence: gesticulation; gesticulator gesticulation n gesticulation gesticulator n gesticulator gestion n management, administration gesto n gesture Hence: gesticular & Gethsemani (-sé-) npr Gethsemane geyser (géi-) n geyser ghetto (gét-) n ghetto ghibellin (gi-) adj Hist. Ghibelline Hence: ghibellino ghibellino (gi-) n Hist Ghibelline gibbo n hump, hunch Hence: gibbose-gibbositate gibbose adj hunched, humped, gibbous; specif.: humpbacked, hunchbacked gibbositate n gibbousness, gibbosity gigante n giant; giantess; attrib. giant, gigantic Hence: gigantesc; gigantomachia etc. gigantesc adj gigantic gigantomachia (-ía) n gigantomachy gilet F n vest, waistcoat gin A n gin (= alcoholic beverage flavored with juniper berries, etc.) gingibre (jinjíbre) n ginger gingiva n Anat. gum Hence: gingivitis; gingival gingival adj gingival gingivitis (-ítis) n gingivitis ginseng (jínséng) n ginseng girafa (jiráfa) n giraffe girar v to gyrate, rotate Hence: giration; giratori; girasol etc. girasol n Mineral. girasol, girasole; fire opal giration n gyration, rotation giratori adj gyratory, gyrating giro I n Com. Giro gitarra n guitar Hence: gitarrista gitarrista n guitarist glacé F adj glacé (1. having lustre; 2. coated with icing) glacial n glacial (1. as in “glacial phenomena”; 2. icy, ice-cold); zona glacial Frigid Zone; epocha glacial, periodo glacial glacial epoch or period, ice age glaciar v to freeze, ice, glaciate glacie n ice; rumper le glacie to break the ice; glacie de sucro icing, frosting Hence: glaciero; glaciera; glacial-preglacial, postglacial; glaciar; rumpeglacie etc. glaciera n icehouse, icebox, etc. glaciero n glacier glacis F n Fortif. glacis gladiator n gladiator gladiatori adj gladiatorial gladiatura n gladiatorial combat gladio n sword Hence: gladiolo; gladiator-gladiatori; gladiatura gladiolo (-í-) n gladiolus, gladiola glande n acorn Hence: glandula &; glandifere; glandiforme etc. glandifere adj glandiferous, bearing acorns glandiforme adj glandiform, acorn-shaped glandula n gland Hence: glandular; glandulose glandular adj glandular glandulose adj glandulous glauc adj blue-green, sea-green, glaucous Hence: glaucoma glaucoma n Pathol. glaucoma glissar v to slide; also: to glide, etc. -glob- see globulo global adj 1. global, world-wide; 2. total, aggregate, inclusive, etc. globe-trotter A n globetrotter globo n globe (1. sphere, ball; 2. earth; 3. “celestial or terrestrial globe”; 4. “globe of a lamp”); globo del oculo eyeball Hence: globulo-globular, globulose, hemoglobina etc.; global; globoide; globose-globositate; inglobar globoide n globoid globose adj spherical, globe-shaped, globose globositate n sphericity, globosity globular adj globular, spherical globulo n globule; globulos de sanguine blood corpuscles globulose adj globular (1. composed of globules; 2. spherical) glomere n ball (of thread, yarn, etc) Hence: glomerulo; agglomerar &; conglomerar & glomerulo n 1. Bot. glomerule; 2. Anat. glomerulus, glomerule gloria n I. glory (1. praise, fame, splendor, etc.; 2. Art as in “Christ in glory”); II. R.C.Ch. Gloria (as in “the Gloria Patri”) Hence: gloriola; gloriose-ingloriose; glorificar-glorification, glorificator; vangloria etc. glorificar v to glorify; glorificar se de to glory in glorification n glorification glorificator n glorifier gloriola (-í-) n petty vanity gloriose adj 1. glorious; 2. vainglorious glossa n gloss (= explanation, rendering, etc.); gloss- in derivatives and compounds gloss-, glosso- (= tongue) Hence: glossitis; glossario; glossar-glossator; glossotomia etc. glossar v to gloss (= to explain by glosses) glossario n glossary glossator n glossator, writer of glosses glossitis (-ítis) n Pathol. glossitis glossotomia (-ía) n Med. glossotomy, excision of the tongue glotta n Zool. glottis; glott- in derivatives and compounds glott-, glotto- (= tongue) Hence: glottic; polyglotte etc. glottic adj glottic, glottal gluc- adj in derivatives gluc- (= sweet) Hence: glucato; glucic; glucina-glucinum; glucosa-glucosido glucato n Chem. glucate glucic adj Chem. glucic; acido glucic glucic acid glucina n Chem. glucina glucinum (-ín-) n Chem. glucinum glucosa n Chem. glucose, glycose glucosido n glucoside gluma n Bot. glume, husk Hence: glumacee-glumaceas; glumose glumaceas npl Bot. Glumaceae glumacee adj glumaceous glumose adj glumous, glumose glutinar v to glue glutine n 1. glue; 2. gluten Hence: glutinose-glutinositate; glutinar-agglutinar &, conglutinar & glutinose adj sticky, glutinous glutinositate n stickiness, glutinousness glutir v to swallow, swallow down Hence: deglutir &; inglutir & glutte adj gluttonous Hence: glutton & glutton n glutton (1. gormandizer; 2. Zool. wolverine) Hence: gluttonia; gluttonisar gluttonia (-ía) n gluttony gluttonisar v to gluttonize, gormandize glyc- see glycerina glycer-¹ adj in derivatives Hence: glyceria; glycerina & glycer-² see glycerina glyceral n Chem. glyceral glycerato n Chem. glycerate glyceria n Bot. manna grass; Glyceria glyceric adj Chem. glyceric glycerido n Chem. glyceride glycerina n Chem. glycerin Hence: glycerato; glycerido; glycerito; glycerol; glyceryl; glyceric; glycerophosphato etc.; glyceral etc.; glycerophosphoric etc.; glycido-glycidic; glycol glycerito n Chem. glycerite glycerol n Chem. glycerol glycerophosphato n Chcm. glycerophosphate glycerophosphoric adj Chem. glycerophosphoric; acido glycerophosphoric glycerophosphoric acid glyceryl n Chem. glyceryl glycic adj Chem. glycic glycidic adj Chem. glycidic glycido n Chem. glycide glycina n Chem. glycin glycinia n Bot. wistaria glycocolla n Chem. glycocoll glycogene adj Biochem. glycogenous, glycogenic Hence: glycogeno-glycogenic glycogenic adj Biochem. glycogenic, glycogenous glycogeno (-ó-) n Biochem. glycogen glycol n Chem. glycol glycy- adj in derivatives and compounds glycy-, glyc-, glyco- (= sweet) Hence: glycic; glycina; glycinia; glycyrrhiza etc.; glycocolla etc.; glycogene etc. glycyrrhiza n licorice, glycyrrhiza Hence: glycyrrhizina glycyrrhizina n glycyrrhizin glyph- n in derivatives and compounds glyph- (= carving) Hence: hieroglyphic etc. ... -gnat- see nate gneis G n gneiss gno- in derivatives and compounds Hence: gnoma &; gnomone &; gnosis; gnostic &; diagno- &; progno- &; geognosia etc.; geognosta etc. -gnobile see nobile -gnom- see gnomone gnoma n gnome, aphorism Hence: gnomic; gnomologia etc. gnomic adj gnomic, aphoristic gnomo n gnome (= goblin) gnomologia (-ía) n gnomology Hence: gnomologista; gnomologic gnomologic adj gnomologic gnomologista n gnomologist gnomone n gnomon (1. index rod on sundial; 2. Geom.) Hence: gnomonic-pathognomonic etc.; physiognomonia etc.; pathognomia etc. gnomonic adj gnomonic gnomonica n gnomonics (= the art of constructing sundials) -gnoscer see nosc- gnosis n Metaph. gnosis gnostic adj 1. gnostic; 2. Gnostic Hence: gnosticismo; agnostic &; gnostico gnosticismo n Gnosticism gnostico n Gnostic gnu n gnu goal A n Sports goal goal-keeper A n Sports goalkeeper golf A n golf; percurso de golf golf course golfo n gulf, bay; currente del golfo Gulf Stream Gomorrha npr Gomorrah, Gomorrha -gon- see goni- gondola (gón-) I n gondola Hence: gondolero gondolero n gondolier gong n gong goni- n in derivatives and compounds gonio-, gon- (= angle) Hence: diagonal; goniometro etc.; polygon etc.; hexagon etc. -gonia (-ía) n in compounds -gony (= generation, origin) Hence: cosmogonia etc. goniometria (-ía) n goniometry goniometric adj goniometric goniometro (-ó-) n goniometer Hence: goniometria; goniometric gonna n skirt Hence: gonnella-subgonnella gonnella n skirt gono- n in compounds gono-, gon- (= generation, offspring, semen, etc.) Hence: gonorrhea etc. gonorrhea (-éa) n Pathol. gonorrhea gorga n throat, gullet, gorge Hence: disgorgar &; ingorgar & gorilla n gorilla gothic adj Gothic (1. pertaining to the Goths; 2. Art; 3. Typog. blackletter) gothico n Gothic (1. Gothic language; 2. Art; 3. Typog. black letter) gotho n Goth Hence: gothic-gothico gourmand F n gourmand, epicure gourmet F n gourmet, connoisseur (in food and drink) governabile adj governable governaculo n Aviation rudder governamental adj govermental governamento n government (1. rule, direction, control; 2. body of persons governing a State) governante n governess governar v 1. Naut. to steer; 2. to govern (= to rule, direct, control) Hence: governaculo; governamento-governamental; governante; governabile-ingovernabile; governator governator n governor Graccho npr Hist. Gracchus gracile adj slender, slim Hence: gracilitate gracilitate n slenderness, slimness grad- -gred-/-gress v in derivatives and compounds Hence: gradiente; aggreder &; congred- &; digreder &; egred- &; ingred- &; progreder &; regreder &; transgreder &; retrograd- &; plantigrade etc.; tardigrade etc.; saltigrade etc. -grad R n in compounds -grad (= town, city) Hence: Leningrad etc. gradation n 1. gradation (= gradual change); 2. Rhet. climax gradiente n Physiol., etc. gradient grado¹ n I. step, stair, rung; II. degree (1. stage, level, grade, etc.; 2. unit of measure for angles, temperature, etc.); III. Acad. etc. degree, rank; a un alte grado to a high degree; grado de comparation Gram. degree of comparison Hence: gradual-gradualitate; graduar-graduation, graduator, graduate-graduato; gradation; degradar &; centigrade etc. grado² n will, pleasure; de bon grado willingly, with pleasure; de mal grado unwillingly, in spite of oneself; a grado at will Hence: agradar-agradamento, agradabile, disagradar-disagradabile; malgrado etc. gradu- see grado¹ gradual adj gradual gradualitate n gradualness graduar v to graduate (1. to mark with degrees for measuring; 2. to grade, arrange in gradations; 3. to confer an academic or professional degree upon) graduate 1. pp of graduar; 2. adj graduate graduation n graduation (1. gradation, arrangement in degrees or gradations; 2. division into degrees; 3. action of conferring or receiving an academic or professional degree) graduato n graduate (1. one who has received an academic or professional degree; 2. graduated measuring cup, tube, etc.) graduator n graduator, grader graffar v Hort. to graft graffator n Hort. grafter graffo n Hort. graft (= shoot used in grafting) Hence: graffar-graffator gral n Grail; Sancte Gral Holy Grail gramma n gram Hence: centigramma etc.; kilogramma etc. -gramma -ma/-mat- n in derivatives and compounds -gram Hence: grammatic; grammatico; grammatica-grammatical; cablogramma etc; ideogramma etc.; roentgenogramma etc.; barogramma etc.; cryptogramma etc.; parallelogramma etc.; monogramma etc.; telegramma etc. grammatic adj grammatical grammatica n grammar grammatical adj grammatical grammatico n grammarian grammophono (-ó-) n gramophone gran- prefixo with nouns of kinship grand-, great-, (as in “grandfather”, “great-aunt”) Hence: granamita etc.; granfilio etc.; grannepta etc.; granpatre etc. grana n seed (of plants) Hence: granar; filigrana etc. granamita (-ná-) n great-aunt granar v to seed, grow to seed granario n granary; also: barn granata n 1. pomegranate (= fruit of the pomegranate); 2. Mil. grenade, shell Hence: granatero granatero n Mil. grenadier granatifere adj garnetiferous granato n Mineral. garnet Hence: granatifere grande¹ adj great (1. big, large, etc.; 2. as in “great man”, “great lord”, etc.); in grande on a large scale Hence: grandor; grandiose &; aggrandir &; grandiloquente etc; grandisone etc. grande² n grandee Grande Britannia npr Great Britain grandi- see grande grandiloquente adj grandiloquent Hence: grandiloquentia grandiloquentia n grandiloquence grandinar v Meterol. to hail grandine n Meteorol. hail Hence: grandinar grandiose adj grand, imposing; grandiose Hence: grandiositate grandiositate n grandeur grandisone adj grandisonous, grandisonant grandor n greatness (1. size; 2. grandeur) granfilia n granddaughter; granfilia secunde great-granddaughter; granfilia tertie great-great-granddaughter granfilio n grandson; granfilio secunde great-grandson; granfilio tertie great-great-grandson graniforme adj graniform granitic adj granitic granito n granite Hence: granitic; granitoide granitoide adj granitoid, granitoidal granivore adj granivorous Hence: granivoro granivoro (-í-) n granivore granmatre n grandmother; granmatre secunde great-grandmother; granmatre tertie great-great-grandmother grannepta n great-niece grannepto n great-nephew grano n I. grain, corn (1. seed of cereal grasses; 2. as in “grain market”, “corn exchange”, etc.); II. grain (1. as in “a grain of sand”; 2. Meas.); III. kernel, pit, etc. (= grainlike seed of any plant) Hence: granario; granato &; granata &; granito &; granulo &; granose; disgranar &; graniforme etc; granivore etc; grana & granoncle n great-uncle granose adj grainy, granular granpatre n grandfather; granpatre secunde great-grandfather; granpatre tertie great-great-grandfather granular¹ adj granular granular² v to granulate (as in “to granulate sugar”) granulation n granulation granulator n granulater, granulator granulifere adj granuliferous granuliforme adj granular, granuliform granulite n Mineral. granulite granulo n granule Hence: granulite; granular¹; granulifere; granulose; granular²-granulation, granulator; granuliforme etc granulose adj granular, granulose graph- in derivatives Hence: -grapho &; graphia &; graphite &; graphic; graphico; graphica graphia (-ía) n (system of) writing, script Hence: paragraphia; ideographia etc; physiographia etc; orthographia etc. graphic adj graphic (1. pertaining to writing, drawing, etc.; 2. pertaining to graphs) graphica n graphic arts graphico n graph graphite n graphite Hence: graphitic graphitic adj graphitic -grapho n in compounds I. -graph (1. as in “epigraph”; 2. as in “seismograph”); II. -grapher (as in “geographer”) Hence: autographo &; paragrapho; graphologo etc; bibliographo etc; biographo etc; mimeographo etc; phonographo etc; photographo etc.; seismographo etc; typographo etc.; calligrapho etc; cryptographo etc.; stenographo etc.; hectographo etc; monographo etc; microseismographo etc. graphologia (-ía) n graphology (= study of handwriting) graphologic adj graphological graphologo (-phó-) n graphologist Hence: graphologia; graphologic grasse adj 1. fat (= consisting of fat); 2. fatty (= containing fat) Hence: grassia-disgrassiar, ingrassiar; ingrassar grassia n grease, fat grate adj grateful, thankful Hence: gratia &; gratitude; gratificar-gratification; ingrate-ingratitude gratia n grace (1. gracefulness; 2. graciousness; 3. mercy, clemency); also: Theol.; gratias a thanks to, due or owing to; colpo de gratia coup de grâce, finishing stroke; render gratias a to give thanks to; anno del gratia year of grace; con bon (mal) gratia with a good (bad) grace; cader del gratia de to fall out of grace with; facer gratia a un persona de to spare someone something; Gratia Grace; gratias! (I) thank you! thanks! Hence: gratiose-gratiositate, ingratiose, malgratiose etc.; gratiar-gratiabile; disgratia &; ingratiar; regratiar gratiabile adj pardonable gratiar v 1. to pardon (a criminal); 2. to grace gratificar v 1. to give a gratuity to; 2. to gratify gratification n 1. gratuity; 2. gratification gratin F n Cooking gratin; al gratin au gratin gratiose adj 1. graceful; 2. gracious gratiositate n graciousness gratis (grá-) L adv gratis, free (of charge) gratitude n gratitude grattacelo n skyscraper grattamento n scratching, scraping grattar v to scratch, scrape Hence: grattamento; grattator; grattacelo etc. grattator n scratcher, scraper (= one who scratches, scrapes) gratuite (-ú-) adj gratuitous (1. gratis, free; 2. uncalled for, unwarranted) gratular v to express joy at (someone’s good fortune), congratulate Hence: gratulation; gratulatori; congratular & gratulation n good wishes, congratulation gratulatori adj congratulatory; littera gratulatori letter of congratulation or good wishes gravamine n grievance, gravamen gravar¹ v to engrave Hence: gravator gravar² v to burden, encumber gravator n engraver grave adj I. heavy; II. grave (1. solemn, important; 2. low-pitched, deep); accento grave Gram. grave accent Hence: gravitate &; gravide &; gravar-gravamine, aggravar & gravide adj pregnant (= with child, gravid) Hence: graviditate graviditate n pregnancy, gravidity gravit- see gravitate gravitar v Phys. to gravitate gravitate n gravity (1. Phys.; 2. seriousness, importance; 3. lowness of pitch); gravitate specific specific gravity; centro de gravitate center of gravity Hence: gravitar-gravitation gravitation n Phys. gravitation gravure F n engraving, gravure (1. art of engraving; 2. print made from an engraved plate) Hence: photogravure etc.; rotogravure etc. grec adj Greek, Grecian; i grec (the letter) y greca n Art Greek fret, key pattern, meander Grecia n Greece grecisar v to Grecize, Hellenize grecismo n Grecism, Hellenism (1. Grecian quality; 2. Greek idiom) greco n Greck (1. Greek language; 2. inhabitant of Greece) Hence: Grecia; grec-grecismo, grecisar, grecoroman etc., greco, greca grecoroman adj Greco-Roman, Graeco-Roman -gred- see grad- -greder see grad- gregar v to (collect into a) flock or herd gregari adj 1. gregarious (= tending to flock or herd together); 2. belonging to the common herd grege n flock, herd, drove, etc.; also: troop, band, crowd, etc. Hence: gregari; gregar; aggregar &; congregar &; disgregar &; segregar &; egregie gremial n Eccl. gremial gremio n lap; also: bosom Hence: gremial grenadier F n Mil. grenadier grenadina n grenadine (= sirup of pomegranates) grillia n I. grate (1. grating; 2. frame of iron bars holding a fire); II. grill, gridiron; III. Elec. grid Hence: grilliar-grilliada, grilliage grilliada n 1. (action of) grilling; 2. grilled food grilliage (-aje) n grating, lattice work; also: wire netting, etc. grilliar v to grill grillo n Entom. cricket grimassar v to grimace, make (wry) faces grimasse F n grimace, (wry) face Hence: grimassar grippe F n Pathol. grippe gris adj/n gray, grey Hence: grisalia grisalia n grisaille grisette F n grisette (= French girl of the working class) grizzly A n grizzly (bear) groenland- see Groenlandia groenlandese¹ adj Greenland, Greenlandic groenlandese² n Greenlander Groenlandia npr Greenland Hence: groenlandese grog A n grog groom A n groom (= manservant; specif.: stableman, stableboy) grossa n gross (= unit consisting of twelve dozen) grosse adj big, bulky, etc.; mar grosse heavy sea Hence: grossier; grosseria; grosso; grossa grosseria (-ía) n coarseness, rudeness grossier adj coarse (1. not fine; 2. rude, not refined) grosso n bulk (= main mass); le grosso del armea the main body of the army; in grosso at wholesale grossula n gooseberry Hence: grossular grossular adj gooseberry, grossular grotta n grotto Hence: grottesc & grottesc adj grotesque Hence: grottesco grottesco n grotesque; grottescos Art grotesques grue n crane (1. Zool.; 2. Mech.) grumo n 1. clot; 2. lump Hence: grumose grumose adj 1. clotted; 2. lumpy grunnimento n (action of) grunting, grunt grunnir v to grunt Hence: grunnimento; grunnitor grunnitor n grunter (= one who or that which grunts) gruppamento n 1. (act of) grouping; 2. group gruppar v to group gruppo n group Hence: gruppar-gruppamento; aggruppar-aggruppamento grypho n 1. Mythol. griffin; 2. griffon vulture Hence: hippogrypho etc. guai interj woe guano n guano guantar v to glove; guantar se to put on one’s gloves guanteria (-ía) n glove shop guantero n glovemaker, glover guanto n glove; jectar le guanto to throw down the gauntlet Hence: guantero; guanteria, guantar guarda n guard (1. action of guarding; 2. one who guards; 3. group or body of guards; 4. as in “mudguard”, “guard of a sword”, etc.); (folio de) guarda flyleaf guardacostas n 1. coast guard(sman); 2. revenue cutter guardafango n fender, mudguard guardafoco n fender, fireguard guardar v 1. to guard (= to defend, protect); 2. to keep (= not to let go of); guardar se de un cosa to beware of something Hence: guarda-guardiano, retroguarda, vanguarda, salveguarda etc.; guardator; reguardar &; guardacostas etc.; guardafango etc. guardaroba n wardrobe (= room, closet or cupboard for holding clothes) guardator n guardian, guard guardiano n guardian, guard guarita n 1. watchtower; 2. sentry box guarnimento n (action of) trimming, decorating, garnishing guarnir v to trim, decorate, garnish; guarnir de to provide, supply, with Hence: guarnimento; guarnition; guarnitura guarnition n 1. trimming, garniture; 2. garrison guarnitura n trimming, garniture guastar v 1. to spoil, damage; 2. to waste, squander Hence: guastator guastator n 1. spoiler (of material, etc.); 2. waster, squanderer guelfe adj Hist. Guelph Hence: guelfo guelfo n Hist. Guelph guerra n war; also: warfare; facer (le) guerra to wage or make war; guerra frigide cold war Hence: guerrero; guerrier; guerrear-guerreator; aguerrir & guerrear v to war, make or wage war guerreator n warrior guerrero n warrior guerrier adj warlike, martial guerrilla H n 1. guerrilla warfare; 2. band or troup of guerrillas Hence: guerrillero guerrillero (-lyéro) n guerrilla, partisan guida n guide (1. one who guides; 2. guidebook; 3. instrument or part of an instrument, a machine, etc., that controls a movement) Hence: guidar guidar v 1. to guide; 2. to drive (horses, a car, etc.) Guillotin, Joseph Ignace npr French physician Hence: guillotina-guillotinar-guillotinada, guillotinamento guillotina (gi-) n guillotine guillotinada (gi-) n mass guillotining guillotinamento (gi-) n (act of) guillotining guillotinar (gi-) v to guillotine Guinea (ginéa) npr Guinea; Golfo de Guinea Gulf of Guinea; guinea Monet. guinea Hence: Nove Guinea etc. guirlanda (gir-) n garland Hence: guirlandar; inguirlandar guirlandar (gir-) v to festoon, garland guisa n way, manner, wise Hence: disguisar & guitarra (gi-) n guitar Hence: guitarrista guitarrista (gi-) n guitarist gulash (gú-) n goulash gulf stream A n Gulf Stream gumma n Bot. gum; gumma arabic gum arabic; gumma elastic (India) rubber, caoutchouc; also: eraser; gumma resina gum resin; gumma ammoniac gum ammoniac Hence: gummiero; gummifere; gummose-gummositate; gummar, ingummar gummar v to gum (= to treat, smear, etc., with gum) gummiero n rubber tree gummifere adj gummiferous gummose adj gummous gummositate n gummosity gurgite (gúr-) n 1. abyss, whirlpool, gulf; 2. gullet, throat Hence: ingurgitar &; regurgitar & gurguliar v to gurgle gustabile adj 1. tastable; 2. tasty (= having a pleasant taste) gustar v 1. to taste (= to perceive by the sense of taste); 2. to enjoy, relish Hence: gustabile; gustation; gustative gustation n gustation, tasting gustative adj gustative gusto n taste (1. sense of taste; 2. flavor; 3. as in “to have a taste for”); in le gusto de Vermeer in the manner of Vermeer; de bon, mal gusto in good, bad taste; prender gusto a (un cosa) to develop a taste for (something); haber gusto pro to have a taste for Hence: gustose; gustar &; degustar &; disgustar & gustose adj tasty, savory gutta¹ n I. drop (1. as in “a drop of rain”; 2. Arch. gutta); II. Pathol. gout; gutta seren Pathol. amaurosis, gutta serena Hence: guttiera; guttose; guttar gutta² n Chem. gutta Hence: guttifere-guttiferas; guttapercha etc. guttapercha (-sha) n gutta-percha guttar v to drip (as in “the tap is dripping”) guttiera n gutter (“gutter at the eaves”) guttiferas (-í-) npl Bot. Guttiferae guttifere adj Bot. guttiferous guttose adj gouty guttural adj guttural gutturalisar v to gutturalize gutturalisation n gutturalization gutture n throat, gullet Hence: guttural-gutturalisar-gutturalisation gymn- adj in derivatives and compounds Hence: gymnic; gymnoto etc.; gymnosophista etc.; gymnosperme etc. gymnas- in derivatives Hence: gymnasio &; gymnasta & gymnasiarcha n Antiq. gymnasiarch gymnasio n gymnasium (1. hall for gymnastic practice; 2. Gymnasium) Hence: gymnasiarcha etc. gymnasta n gymnast Hence: gymnastic; gymnastica gymnastic adj gymnastic, gymnastical gymnastica n gymnastics gymnic adj gymnastic gymnoblaste adj Zool. gymnoblastic gymnosophista n gymnosophist gymnospermas npl Bot. gymospermae, gymnosperms gymnosperme adj Bot. gymnospermous gymnospore (-nó-) adj Bot. gymnosporous gymnoto n Zool. gymnotus, electric eel -gyn- see gyneco- gyn- n in compounds gyn-, gyno- (= pistil, ovary) Hence: gynobase etc.; gynophoro etc. gynandre adj gynandrous Hence: gynandro gynandro n Bot. gynander (= member of the class Gynandria) gyneceo (-éo) n and Rom. Antiq. gynaeceum gyneco- in derivatives and compounds gyneco- (= woman) Hence: gyneceo; gynecocratia etc.; gynecologo etc.; gynandre etc.; androgyne etc.; misogyne etc. gynecocratia (-ía) n gynecocracy gynecocratic adj gynecocratic, gynecocratical gynecologia (-ía) n gynecology gynecologic adj gynecologic gynecologista n gynecologist gynecologo (-có-) n gynecologist Hence: gynecologia-gynecologista; gynecologic gynobase n Bot. gynobase gynophoro (-nó-) n Bot. gynophore gypsero n 1. gypsum worker, dealer, etc.; 2. plasterer (= worker, dealer, etc., in plaster of Paris) gypsiera n gypsum deposit or pit gypsifere adj Mineral. gypsiferous gypso n 1. Mineral. gypsum; 2. plaster (of Paris) Hence: gypsero; gypsiera; gypsose; gypsifere; ingypsar gypsose adj Mineral. gypsum, gypseous gyro n 1. circle, turn (= circular course); gyre; 2. Anat. gyrus Hence: autogyro; gyrometro etc.; gyroscopio etc.; gyrostato etc.; levogyr etc.; sinistrogyr etc. gyrometro (-ró-) n gyrometer gyroscopic adj gyroscopic gyroscopio n gyroscope Hence: gyroscopic gyrostatic adj gyrostatic gyrostato (-ró-) n gyrostat Hence: gyrostatic